


Inktober 2018 Prompts (AshxEiji)

by CorporalofSaints



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalofSaints/pseuds/CorporalofSaints
Summary: Inktober 2018 prompts for Banana Fish





	Inktober 2018 Prompts (AshxEiji)

Some would call him a snake. He was cunning and sly, moved seamlessly from room to room and looked fear in the eye and said “I own you.”

But Ash Lynx was poison to himself and those around him. Violence and decay followed him wherever he went leaving a trail of pain and if you were one of the unlucky victims to get messed up with him, whether or not you’d live to see the next day was uncertain. But when you let a snake into your life, you need to be someone willing to protect or you’re collateral prey.

And somehow Im something worth protecting. You enter his world, you enter his den, and you play by his rules and while its overwhelming and filled with horror, his poison runs through your veins so they next time you get caught in a gun fight it doesn’t seem as bad as the first. And the days go on and he saves you once and saves you twice and you begin to crave the feeling of poison in your veins and you feel the need to keep him safe and buy your side forever.

And then you realize he isn’t a snake at all, just a kid that got caught up in a pit of vipers and was just trying to fit in and survive. You realize you don't like it when he cries and you only want to hear him laugh or his calm heartbeat when he sleeps; peaceful, undisturbed and calm.

So you see Ash Lynx isn’t poisonous. You just think he is.


End file.
